Frosted Meetings
by Wayward-Assbutt
Summary: Four times Jack Frost changed an Avengers life, and one time an Avenger changed his.


Tony Stark was the first one to encounter Jack Frost- unfortunately it was not on happy terms for both parties.

**-Frosted Meetings-**

"Dead?" the teen had questioned, eyes wide open in shock, reflecting the image of the two police officers in front of him, "how?"

"We don't want to tell you anything without a solid-" one officer tried to say.

"JUST TELL ME!" Tony Stark cut off the officer with his enraged yell, but his voice then became softer, "just tell me if he was drunk."

"It seems your father was under the influence and speeding when they hit a patch of ice and rolled," the second officer said, face grim, "we're very sorry for your loss."

Tony ran a hand through his hair before covering his face, "thank you," he said, voice muffled by his hands, "Jarvis will show you out."

The butler came and lead the officers out, trying to hide his own emotions at the news of the death. Tony rubbed his face before letting some tears escape. His parents where dead. Dead, because his father couldn't stop drinking. Too be honest he didn't care much about the news of his father being dead; he cared more about the news of his mother. If he wasn't for him, she wouldn't be dead.

"God dammit!" Tony stood up and in his rage flipped the coffee table over, sending glass flying in all directions. The noise of the table tipping over hid the sound of the window being opened.

"I'm sorry," someone said from the window. A teen dressed in a blue hoody and twine leggings said from the window ledge, "I didn't mean to kill them."

Tony Stark couldn't hear the other boy.

"She didn't deserve to die," Tony fell to his knees despite the glass.

"I was just having a bit of fun," the boy on the window continued, "I just wanted to see some of the deer slip around on the road."

The Christmas decorations gleamed in the artificial light, creating odd patterns on both the teens jackets.

"I'm sorry," the teen on the window said again, "I really am."

The door opened and someone knew entered. He went straight to Tony and lifted him off the ground effortlessly.

"Oh, Tony," he wrapped Tony into a hug.

"This is all his fault, Obbie," he whispered into the man's cashmere scarf.

No one noticed the hoody clad boy leave.

**-Frosted Meetings-**

"So, are you here to kill me?" the red headed Russian asked as she breathed heavily, trying to ignore the dagger pressed against her neck.

"I think that much is obvious," Clint Barton replied, pressing the knife in a little harder trying to ignore the sting of the cold snow against his cheek.

Neither of them noticed the hoody clad teen perched on a street light above them.

"Then just do it," the Russian hissed, voice neither scared nor angry, "you've got a lot of red in your ledger, Agent Barton, what's a little more?"

"Don't do it," the boy said from above them.

Clint Barton cocked his head, as if hearing the words on the wind, but then his eyes narrowed and he moved to slit the girls throat in a single move. But then a snow flake slowly came down from the sky and landed perfectly on his nose. He shook his head for a moment, feeling a sudden urge for fun to well up in him. Unfortunately, Clint Barton's version of fun was a little different to others.

"I'm taking you in,"

_Fury is going to love this, _Clint thought, amusing himself thinking of all the trouble he would cause Fury. Now that was his idea of fun.

**-Frosted Meetings-**

Bruce was running again. When wasn't he? He raced through the frozen alleyways of a small village located in Switzerland. Soldiers were hot on his tail. He was beginning to get puffed, his heart rate was rising, it wasn't looking good. He kept pushing it though. He skidded around a corner, praying he would somehow lose them.

It seemed someone was listening.

A large amount of snow suddenly fell off the roof of a building behind him and landed heavily on the soldiers, making them trip over each other and land hard. Bruce paused only for a moment before continuing to run.

For a moment, he swore he heard laughter.

**-Frosted Meetings-**

The clouds high above the city were dark and ominous, warning of an oncoming snow storm. The roads were littered with patches of dangerous dark ice, already nearly one life. The air was frigid, yet thick, and slightly suffocating. Snow and was certainly one thing that Steve Rogers did not like. He'd lost Bucky to the snow, his old life- and in turn Peggy- to the ice, and he had recently learnt Howard Stark was killed in a car crash that was triggered by icy and snowy conditions. The blonde haired American hero held no spot in his heart for snow and ice.

He sat in his small apartment, alone. It bothered him much more than it should've, the loneliness. His only company came from old war videos, but that just made him feel abandoned and sad. A whole world waited to be discovered just outside his door, and yet he couldn't find the strength to even open it.

It seemed fate wanted him to open it. There was a knock at the door and he hurried to open it.

"Captain," a suit wearing SHIELD agent waited on the other side, holding a small brown package in his hand, "we just found this."

Steve took the package and opened it while the SHIELD agent moved to leave. In his hands he held his locket. The one he thought was long gone. Inside rested the perfectly preserved photo of Peggy Carter.

"Wait," Steve shouted, "where did you find this?"

"In the wreck," the agent replied, "it was perfectly preserved inside an air bubble in the ice. We thought you might like it back."

"Thank you," Steve said before closing the door.

"You're welcome," Jack Frost replied before slipping out of an open window.

**-Frosted Greetings-**

Thor was flying overhead when he noticed the commotion. By chance he looked down and when he did, he didn't like what he saw. There was a teen- a mere child in his eyes- fighting many a foe. Flashes of lights pierced the masses of black that seemed to be raining down on the teen. Thor couldn't just fly past. He rocketed down and landed hard on a slippery surface- ice form the feel- and held Mjolnir out at the ready. The creatures seemed to be large black stallions made out of sand- the bodies black, and the eyes a stunning gold. He spun around quickly and saw the boy holding off four of them with a staff of some sort. Ice shot out from the ends, but it seemed weak, and blood dripped down from the boy. He was wounded. He wouldn't last long.

"Drop!" Thor readied Mjolnir.

"What?" the boy asked.

"Duck!" Thor corrected himself, and this time, the teen got it. He dropped flat against the ice, crying out in pain slightly, bt none-the-less, he was out of firing range. Thor roared in Asgardian, bolts of lightning flying from his hammer. On contact with the black sand horses it turned to glass due to the sheer heat, before they cracked and shattered. It did not take long to get rid of all the nightmare-ish stallions.

"Are you okay?" Thor knelt down on the ice next to the boy who had rolled onto his back. Thor tilted his head to the side. The white hair and pale skin seemed out of place on Midgard, along with the odd twine leggings often worn by the lower people of Asgard. His blue hooded sweatshirt was steadily becoming stained with blood in the shoulder area.

"Who are you?" the boy questioned, hand pressed hard against his shoulder.

"I am Thor Odinsson," Thor gently pried the hand away from the shoulder and pulled a small dagger from his belt. He cut away the fabric surrounding the wound and shook his head. It seemed something had speared his shoulder through. He was losing a lot of blood. Thor found it odd that the mortal felt cold against his touch and for a moment he couldn't help but think of his brother, "who are you?"

"Jack Frost," the boy winced as Thor pressed a piece of the blue fabric against the wound.

"Jokul Frosti?" Thor inquired with a surprised gasp.

"I haven't-"the boy winced again, "-been called that in years."

"Here, sit," Thor gently guided the legend up into a sitting position and cut off a piece of the fabric of his own shirt and pressed it tightly against the still heavily bleeding wound.

"Thanks for the help," the white haired boy shot him a weak smile that somehow carried through to his eyes.

"It is my duty to protect those of earth," was all Thor said.

"I can take it from 'ere, Mate," a heavily accented voice said to his right.

"Hey, Kangaroo, you do care," Jack Frost smiled at the large animal whom Thor did not see how it could resemble a kangaroo.

"Don't get to excited, Frostbite," the bunny hopped carefully up to the two of them, "North sent me."

"I shall take my leave," Thor stood up and let the overly large bunny take his place.

"Thanks, Mate," the bunny nodded, a small smile on its features.

"Thanks, Thor," Jack Frost smiled at him.

Though small, Thor felt as if he did make a difference. And that's all that mattered.


End file.
